


College AU Drabbles

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Drabbles set in college
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

This class was going to be the end of Bucky. Not only was it the last class he needed before graduating, with the hardest teacher, but She was in this class. Darcy Lewis. It was going to be so hard to concentrate on what he was supposed to learn when all he could see was dark hair and red lips.

Somehow, Bucky and Darcy were paired together for a project. Bucky wasn’t sure if Professor Fury knew about his crush on Darcy (the man seemed to know everything), but boy was he grateful. Now, only to be and to talk to her…

Although Darcy did seem to have a mischievous, adorable gleam in her eye every time Bucky stuttered in her presence. But she encouraged him to talk, especially when he was nervous. That only made Bucky fall for her even more. By the end of the project, Bucky not only had the courage to speak to Darcy, but even to ask her out.

But Darcy beat him to it.

The project was over, they had presented it. Now they only had to wait for the grade. Bucky hugged Darcy in exhilaration and was about to ask her out when…

“Do you want to go on a date with me, Bucky?”

He couldn’t say anything for a moment, but he nodded. “I was just about to ask you the same thing!”

Darcy laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing Bucky had heard. He was determined to make her laugh more often.

“Meet me at the school cafeteria, five thirty?”

“It’s a date!”


	2. Under the Stars

It had been a long day of classes and studying, and you could only drag yourself into your apartment. You looked forward to laying down in your bed. When you opened the door to your apartment, you saw the trail of rose petals leading to the balcony.

You smiled as you followed the trail and stepped out on the balcony to meet your boyfriend, Hal. He’d set up a bed for the two of you there. As you went to kiss Hal, he took your hands.

“Hey, darlin’,” Hal kissed you. “You look like you’re ready for that bed.”

“Uh huh,” You nodded. “Way too much studying.”

“You’ve been working hard,” Hal led you to the bed. “How about a nice little break watching the stars?”

You laid down and pulled Hal down next to you. “That sounds absolutely perfect. Thank you, Hal.”

Hal wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead. You snuggled into his chest before looking up to the sky. Seeing the stars and being in Hal’s arms soothed your anxiety about your classes. It wasn’t long before you were falling asleep.

And Hal held you under the stars the whole night.


End file.
